


Queen of Hell

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, Just smut, PWP, that's pretty much all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You rule Hell alongside Crowley as his queen. Straight-up smut. That’s all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hell

You reigned side by side with Crowley. He made that very clear when you agreed to be his queen. He often left you in charge of ruling Hell.  You did what you needed to do to make his life easier.

You bustled around the throne room, demons hurried around you trying to keep up with your orders. You were looking hard at a report when arms snaked around your waist. You jumped and turned your head to see your husband smiling down at you. You looked around the room and noticed all the demons had cleared out.

“Been watching you run the place,” He muttered. He pressed a kiss to your neck.

“And I have to say, sexy as hell,” You smiled and leaned into his touch.

“You know what else is sexy as hell?” You asked as he kissed further up your neck to your jaw. He hummed and waited for you to finish.

“Me,”

“Hmm,”

“Riding you,”

“Hmm,”

“Right on the throne,” You squealed and laughed as he quickly scooped you up and kissed you roughly, carrying you over to the throne. He sat down and your dressed bunched up around your waist as you straddled him. Your bare pussy rubbing against the growing bulge in his dress pants.

“Ruling this place and not even wearing panties,” His hands slid up your thighs.

“What am I to do with you?” He pushed the fabric up before reaching around you and unzipping the dress. You shrugged off the dress and he pushed it over your head. You sat in his lap only in your black lacy bra. His eyes roamed over your bare skin.

“You never fail to stun me, love,” He muttered, his hands moving up your sides. He reached around and unhooked your bra. You let it fall down your shoulders and he slipped it off of you.

“Like the view?” You teased and his eyes flicked back up to yours.

“My favorite,” He replied.

“Well, you’re horribly overdressed,” You teased lightly, he smirked up with you and with a snap of his fingers he was just as naked as you. He quickly pushed two fingers into you, testing you.

“You’re just soaked for me, aren’t you? So ready,” You whimpered and nodded.

“Always ready for you, Daddy,” You tried not to buck into his touch as his thumb moved to your clit.

“I know you are, baby girl, and you’re such a good girl for me,” He muttered. You whimpered and nodded. He lifted your hips gently and lowered you down on his cock. Your head fell back and your mouth dropped open as he filled you.

“How is it you always feel so damn perfect,” He grunted. He leaned forward to try and mark up your neck. His hands gripped your hips as he started pushing you up and down. You braced yourself on his shoulder and helped him, rolling your hips as you rode him.  You leaned forward and ducked your head to his shoulder.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy,” You pleaded. “Make me yours, leave marks, fill me up, please Daddy,” His hands tightened around you holding you so tight you knew he was going to leave bruises that would last for days. His thumb found your clit again.

“Come, baby girl, come for me,” He muttered in your ear. “Come all over my cock.” You whimpered as he kept rubbing circles on your clit and hitting you perfectly with every thrust.

“Come with me,” You managed to get out, “Both of us together.” He grunted and nodded. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your lips against his in a harsh kiss and you both exploded coming together. You swallowed each other’s screams as you came, both of you grinding together. Breathing heavy, you slowly came down and you slumped against his chest. His arms wrapped loosely around your waist. He pressed gentle kisses to your temple and pushed the sweaty hair away from your face.

“You good?” He asked. You just nodded not having enough energy to say anything. You felt him snap again and redressed you both, you in one of his shirt before he carried you back to your shared chambers. He set you down on the bed gently before crawling in behind you. His shirt got pushed up around your waist and he absentmindedly rubbed small circles along your skin.

“How did I get so lucky to have you for a queen?” You shrugged slightly.

“Seriously,  I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You rolled over and looked at him.

“Then you better not let me go,” You smirked slightly. He quickly rolled on top of you, his arms holding him up caging you underneath him. He kissed you quickly.

“Oh, I don’t plan to anytime soon,”


End file.
